1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ultrasonic inspection and imaging instruments and more particularly to an ultrasonic inspection and imaging instrument in which when parts of the same kind are inspected, proper measurement conditions can readily be set to ensure that inspection efficiency is improved.
2. Related Art
An ultrasonic inspection and imaging instrument is used for observing vertical and transverse sectional images of an object under examination by controlling a scanning unit capable of moving a focusing-type probe in X-, Y- and Z-directions while these images obtained from a predetermined location of the object are displayed on a screen. In an instrument of this sort, proper measurement conditions have to be set before ultrasonic measurement is carried out to obtain a desired image. The measurement conditions include setting values (e.g., of scanning strokes and pitches) in the scanning unit, setting values (e.g., of gains and gate positions) in a transducer circuit of an ultrasonic detection unit, and setting display forms (e.g., display in the form of binary values, density display and color display) on an imaging unit.
The respective measurement conditions to be set or altered as described above should therefore correspond to conditions of inspection in order to obtain the image desired to be observed. To facilitate the alteration of such measurement conditions, there are the following known methods: a method of indicating a list of file names relating to measurement conditions on a display so that a selector (operator) may select proper measurement conditions from the list by reference to the file names; another of indicating a list of detailed set values of measurement conditions on a screen so that an operator may read the list and select proper measurement conditions therefrom or amend some of them to set optimum ones; and the like. In the latter case where the list is relied upon, however, the operation is very troublesome as it is necessary to alter the set value in each circuit or unit under the control of a microprocessor unit (MPU). In the former case where the file names are referred to, on the other hand, a decision being made on the measurement conditions depends on only the file names.
In practice, the operator may keep a notebook or the like in which the contents have been written in detail, designate a file name and repeat the regeneration of one measurement image after another corresponding thereto until finding an image with measurement conditions to be selected. Generally, the alteration of measurement conditions is made not to drastically change the set values but to modify part of any set value step by step. The alteration above is normally made by matching minor numerical values in the detailed list of set values with the conditions under which a desired picture is obtained. This operation is not only troublesome but also susceptible to operator-induced mistakes in selecting improper conditions because of misjudgment. Apart from this, it is frequently required to switch one measurement picture over to another when an object under examination is inspected; in such a case, a measurement depth, a measurement range (thickness) and a measurement area are particularly modified. When a measurement sample is changed, moreover, the set value in each component unit needs altering and measurement conditions with different set values will otherwise have to be found.
The foregoing problems make it burdensome for beginners to operate an ultrasonic inspection and imaging instrument. Even those skilled in the operation of such an instrument may often fail to find proper measurement conditions until an image is actually displayed. It is therefore extremely difficult for those inexperienced in ultrasonic thickness measurement to alter measurement conditions, which makes them unable to decide whether the image obtained from the alteration of the measurement conditions or the switching of the measurement picture is fit for the purpose.